


He left his family behind!

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, M/M, There is Casey/RJ if you squint really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: They make Cookies not Pizza. Christmas doesn't sit well with RJ





	

**_Day 4 - Cookies_ **

__****

“RJ? Why are we making cookies and not pizza?”

“A wise question Fran. Cookies are for team morale”

The response from the rest of the team is identical glances of confusion at each other, and a simultaneous “ahhhh”

“Though I might try out some cookie pizza. Because why not”

They go on, giggling at RJ and how bad the cookie pizza turned out to be. But the cookies turned out to be amazing. So, they let it slide.

Casey realises somethings wrong with RJ though, the red ranger slowly getting more tuned to the wolf rangers quirks and curiosities. That and the fact that RJ was very keen on celebrating Halloween, but hadn’t gotten behind anything to do with Christmas. Considering as well he ran an eatery seemed bizarre, the rest of Ocean Bluff’s restaurants and cafes had gotten enthusiastically into the spirt of Christmas.

The student corners the master.

“RJ, why are you avoiding Christmas?”

“Ahhh Christmas. My father would not celebrate it. I have bad memories off it. Hence no Christmas, simple really Casey”

This shocks the younger man, though he figures RJ probably said it to shock him on purpose.

“Well thanks for the cookies anyway RJ. Maybe we could persuade you on Christmas.”

“Don’t tell Lily. If she gets wind of this, I will be decorated like a Christmas tree before I know it.”

Casey laughs at the truth in the comment.

“Will do RJ, will do”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Cookie Cat jingle from Steven Universe


End file.
